Blind Sided
by DreamWithYourEyesOpen
Summary: One's a former prankster. One's a former Deatheater. Both needed saving. Both fell in love.   "But I don't understand Hermione; why him?" "I'm not asking you to understand,Ginny; I'm just asking you to accept it."


Popped into my mind and I was bored so I decided to write it...please review:)

* * *

><p>Ginny likes to think of herself as an understanding person and as someone who can predict things, as to not be caught be surprise later.<p>

"But I don't understand Hermione; why him?"

Ginny sees Hermione as predictable.

She loves her friend to death, but her whole persona is always the same song playing the same tune.

Hermione's choices? Sensible.

Hermione's reasoning's? Thought out.

"I'm not asking you to understand; I'm just asking you to accept it."

After the war, Ginny already knew the road Hermione was going to go down.

Start a nice family with Ron and be a Healer, while Ron trained to be an Auror.

Ginny first realized she was wrong when Hermione turned Ron down.

Then Ginny figured that since she's not going to be with Ron she'll probably end up with someone like her.

Studious, kind, and a workaholic.

Ginny turned out to be wrong again when Hermione began working at the Ministry.

"But Hermione, why choose _him_!"

To everyone's surprise, Hermione started to spend more time around a certain Weasley in particular.

A man who came from a pair; a pair that had been split in half from Death's scythe.

At first, Hermione's attempts at befriending him ended in failure. People told her it was a lost cause, that _he_ was a lost cause.

But Hermione was determined.

And over time, her determinedness paid off.

"He needs me Ginny."

But then she got a new assistant at the Ministry.

Draco Malfoy.

Everyone was astounded that the Ministry would match those two together. A war hero and a former Deatheater.

But Hermione took it like a Gryffindor and accepted it with no complaints.

"No, _George_ needs you."

Over time, the unbelievable happened. George began to fall in love.

Ginny's idea of Hermione's future starred a new Weasley.

The other Weasleys were ecstatic; finally Hermione the honorary Weasley would become a true Weasley.

But then Ginny was mistaken again.

"They both need me. But Draco needs me more."

Hermione and Malfoy's working relationship was tentative at first.

But Hermione recognized a hurt man in him.

All of the Malfoys were either dead or in Azkaban, leaving the one remaining Malfoy all alone.

He acted, strangely, a lot like George first was. Keeping to himself, acting mechanical, and just being an overall emotionless robot.

Gone was the mudblood jokes.  
>Gone was the signature smirk.<br>But the past would always remain the same.

"Cut the 'Draco' bullshit Hermione. This is Malfoy. The same Malfoy that antagonized you for seven years. The same Malfoy that made people's lives a living hell. The _same_ Malfoy that was a Deatheater."

Both boys became changed men because of Hermione.

And they both managed to fall for their savior.

"How could you do this to George?" Hermione's eyes were pained.

They were both standing outside; Ginny had caught Hermione on her way to work.

The heavens had opened up and drenched them both to the bone.

"I love George, Ginny. I do. But you just don't understand."

"You're right , I don't understand. Care to enlighten me? Because the Hermione I know, would never make a stupid choice like this. If you love George, then why would you choose Malfoy?"

Hermione turned furious and her eyes flashed dangerously. "I love Draco! You're right, George does need me. But Draco needs me much more. I'm all he has!"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief causing droplets to jump off her red locks.

"All he has? He's rich; he can have whatever he wants! Is the reason you're with him because you both lost your parents? Just a little something you have in common, the only thing you have in common. Something you can both snivel over."

With her crazed eyes and wild hair, Hermione looked like an enraged beast.

"Don't you dare insinuate something like that! I love him for him. And money isn't love. Think about it this way Ginny, how many people do you think love and care about George?"

Ginny was taken aback. Where is she going with this?

"Tons. His whole family loves him and so do all of his friends. And he's pretty well known and everyone likes him. What does that have to do with anything?"

Hermione jabbed a finger towards Ginny. "See! Draco has no family, no friends and everyone hates him!"

"With good reason."

Hermione kept going, "And do you really think he grew up in a loving home? That his father would talk quidditch and girls with him like yours? Had a loving mum that would bake and knit sweaters? He's been taught from birth to be the way a Malfoy is supposed to be."

Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise. She never thought about it that way.

"It doesn't excuse him for what he's done."

Hermione huffed out in annoyance and exasperation. "People change, Ginny."

"Hermione?"

Ginny and Hermione both turned to the source of the voice.

Draco Malfoy stood a few away from them, briefcase in hand and pale blonde hair plastered to his forehead.

"What are you doing out here in the rain; you could catch a cold."

He threw off his own jacket and laid it on Hermione's shoulders, leaving himself in a thin collared, button up shirt.

Ginny flinched at his proximity, but it was as if she wasn't there to him. Hermione gave him a blinding smile.

"I ran into Ginny and we stopped to chat." He turned to face her.

His eyes, which used to be a stormy grey, were now a sad sorrowful blue. His face held no more of the old arrogance; Ginny could see the vulnerability it held.

She expected him to look at her in disgust, but she was wrong. His eyes widened in surprise and a guarded wall seemed to fall over his features.

"Hello Ginny. How are you?" He held out his hand to shake, but Ginny just stared at him in silence.

His hand swung back down to his side and disappointment danced across his features.

He turned back to Hermione and he underwent a transformation.

The hard planes of his face- soft. The suffering eyes- loving. The bland voice- affectionate.

"I'll wait for you at the Ministry." He gave her a tender kiss on her cheek and began to walk away.

Hermione turned to Ginny and Ginny could see then and there that Hermione wasn't lying.

Hermione Granger does love Draco Malfoy.

And the feeling was obviously requited.

"I'm going to go now Ginny. I hope I'm still considered welcome at the Burrow."

Ginny sighed. "Of course you are, 'Mione."

Hermione gave her a sad smile and began to walk away. After a few steps, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Hermione looked uncertainly at Ginny before speaking.

"Look after George for me, will you?"

Ginny sniffled and nodded her head fervently. Hermione soon vanished from sight and Ginny tried to regain her composure.

Later that night, lounging on her bed back at the Burrow, she thought about everything.

Hermione, George, and…..Malfoy.

No matter what, she couldn't bring herself to call him by his given name.

She wishes she could have a change of heart. She could see that he's changed.

Gone was the mudblood jokes.  
>Gone was the signature smirk.<br>But the past would always remain the same


End file.
